


Wishing Well――よかれと願えば――

by Nelyo3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Japanese translation, M/M, Misunderstood Good Guy Loki, Oh Thor, Poor Loki, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: astolatさんの2013年の作品 ”Wishing Well” の日本語訳です。弟を取り戻したい一心のソーが魔女に頼んでかけてもらったスペルのせいで、ロキの意志にはお構いなく口を開けば善意あふれる言葉が飛び出すようになり……。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	Wishing Well――よかれと願えば――

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wishing Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034803) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> アベ1後。スペルのせいで心ならずも”イイ子”になってしまうロキ、天にも昇る心持ちの兄上、そしてアベメンとロキの友情が芽生え……？ というコメディです。ソーロキ要素は薄め。

ソーは夜中の三時にこっそりとアベンジャーズ・タワーへ戻ってきた。彼にとって不運なことに、ブルースがちょっとした化学爆発を起こすという小さな事故があって、全員が起きていて上階九階分のダメージを片付けていて、ソーの不在に気付いていた。こそこそと入ってくるのを捕まったのに、彼はどこにいたのか言うのを拒んだ。ムジョルニアが見当たらないのに気づいたのはナターシャだった。

「ワオ、そりゃまたこっぱずかしい朝帰りだな」と、トニーが言った。「こりゃあれだろ、キミがきれいなドレス着て巨人に嫁入りするフリをするみたいな話の流れだろ？」

「なにっ？」顔をピンク色に染めながら、ソーが言った。「お前が何の話をしているか分からんな。なぜお前たちは、俺に関する伝説がみな真実だと思い込むのだ？ 俺は巨人に嫁入りはせぬ。これ以上質問するな」

夜明けてすぐに、ロキが七十五階の横壁にぽかっと空いた穴の真ん中から飛び込んできた。アベンジャーズの面々はみな、若干柔らかめの瓦礫の上で機能を停止しており、それで彼が着地したときにブーツが立てたザクザクっという音が、みなを朦朧と目覚めさせた。「うわあ！」最初に目を開けたスティーブが言った。彼は体を返してそこらへんのバールを掴んだ。何もないよりはましだ。

「無駄なことよ」と、ロキが凄んだ。「私は……」そこで言葉を切り、顎をもぐもぐさせ、それから息を詰まらせるような声で言った。「……修繕を手伝おう」

トニーはちょうどリパルサーを起動させていたところだった。一旦止める。「いまなんつった？」

ロキは拳をぎゅっと握りしめてその場に立ち尽くしていた。それからくるっと向きを変えると、壊れて廃棄されたワイヤの山に向かって手を伸ばし、その場の誰にもさっぱり理解できない言葉を口にした。ワイヤの山がもぞもぞし、ピクピクし、そしてぎゅっと固まると、小さなタコのように床を横切り、瓦礫を集めては自らの上に積み上げていった。ワイヤの塊りは行く先々でさらに腕を増やし、部屋全体に拡がっていく。ものの五分で床の上をあらかた片付けてしまった。

その間中、ソーはじーっと見つめていた。今や彼はテーブルを放り投げると、部屋を横切る。ロキの肩を掴む。「弟よ！」と、熱狂的に彼が言う。「スペルは――スペルが上手くいった！」

ロキが彼をじっと見返す。「なんのスペルだ？」と、吐き出すように言う。それから付け加える、首を絞められたような声で。「……愛しい兄上」

「ユグドラシルにかけて、」と、ソーが言った、「あの魔女めは約束を守りおった。我が友よ、」と、ロキの肩に腕を廻し、晴れやかな笑顔でみなの方に向き直った。「俺と一緒に喜んでくれ！ さほど前のことではないが、お前たちの世界に偉大な魔女がいることを知り、その助けを求めた、そして見よ！ 我が弟の精神は狂気から解き放たれたり」

彼は晴れやかな笑みをうかべ続けていた。残る者たちは疑わし気にロキを見た。ロキは憎々しげに睨み返した。

「えー、」しばらくしてからブルースが言った。「悪くとらないでほしいんだけど、ソー、だけど――それってなんだかものすごく強力なスペルのように聞こえるんだけど。それがホントに上手くいくってどのくらい確信があるの？」

「多大なる代価をもってあがなったのだ、」と、低い声で、俯きながらソーが言った。「このスペルのために、俺はかの偉大な武器ムジョルニアを手放したのだから」

「なにっ？」 ソーから身を引きながらロキが言った。「あんた、ムジョルニアを渡したのか？ いまここであんたを滅ぼすこともできるぞ――」彼が唾を飲みこんだ。「――もし私が望むならば、」と、付け加える。「もちろんそんなことは望まぬが。みじんもな」

ソーは喜んで笑い声を上げた。「俺は後悔しておらぬ！」と、彼は宣言した。「弟が我が元に返り咲いたというに、代価などなにほどのものよ。遂に我らは再び肩を並べて戦うのだ、ロキ！」

「私は決して――あんたのそばを離れはしない、ソー」と、ロキが言い、愕然とした顔をした。「だがあんたの、と――友らは、」と、友という言葉を馬鹿にしたようにに言おうとしてつっかえ、「この私を置いてくれるだろうか？ もちろんそんなことはないだろう」と、彼はアベンジャーズの面々に必死な眼差しを送った。

「ああ、悪いんだけどさ、ソー、ちょーっとそういう気にはなれないな」と、トニーが言った。

「スターク、お前のためらいは理解する、」と、ソーが生真面目に言う。「だが俺は二度とロキとは離れられぬ」彼はロキの方を向いた。「おそらくアスガルドへ戻った方が良いのではないか、弟よ。我らが父上も喜んでお前を――」

「嫌だ！」と、ロキが言った。「絶対にあの――あの最愛の場所を目にするのは断る、私がまことに償いを終えぬうちは」彼は言葉を切った、拳を握りしめ、目をギラギラさせながら。

「ああ、」と、頷きながらソーが言った。「なんにしてもお前の帰還は歓迎されるだろう、弟よ、だが償いをしたいというおまえの願いは分かる、そして尊重する。ミッドガルドのどこへ我らが向かうかはわからぬが――」

「ヘイ、ヘイ、ヘイ」と、トニーが割って入った。「ソー、君を追い出したりはしないよ。ただ、そのさ、先に話をしないか――封じ込めのオプションを？」

「檻に入れられたりなぞするものか！」と、ロキが歯を剥いて吠えかかり、そしてそれから、「……お前たちを安心させるというなら別だが」彼の目はパニック状態で大きく見開かれた。その顎がしばらくもぐもぐと動き、それから渋々といった態でぶつくさと言った。「おそらく、我が善意の証拠をもっと提供できればだな」

スティーブとトニーは視線を交わし合った。スティーブが、どうしようもないという風に肩をすくめた。「たぶん、もっと片づけをしてもらってもいいんじゃないか？」

「実際、あれすごくよくできてるよね」と、ブルースが言った。ワイヤのクモたちはリビングルームの床を片付け終わり、いまでは本を本棚に戻したり、壁の絵画を真っ直ぐにしたりするのに忙しい。

「サンドイッチが欲しい」と、腕組みをしながらクリントが言った。

「なっ、この瞬間にか？」と、トニーが言った。「ジャーヴィス ――」

「そうじゃない」そう言って、クリントはロキの方へ顎をしゃくった。「あいつだよ。サンドイッチを作ってくれ。あんたが今じゃ俺たちの側だっていうんならな」

ロキは蜜のような甘い声で言った。「おや、もちろんだとも」それからたっぷり一分間かけて、クリントを指さそうとしてはその手があさっての方向にぐいっと行くとおぼしきダンスを踊った。とうとう諦めて、猛然と言い放つ。「いいや、お前のサンドイッチなど作るものか」

それから、絞り出すように付け加える。「だが朝食なら作れるぞ、もしお前が空腹ならば」

しばらくの間、彼はぶるぶる震えながらそこに立っていたが、やがてぎくしゃくと部屋を横切って、爆発による解体をほぼ逃れていたキッチンへ行った。ソーが跳ねるように彼の後を追い、アイランドを見渡すバーストゥールに腰掛けた。残りの者たちはもっと気乗り薄げについて行った。

ロキがラックからナイフを取り出した。ナターシャ、クリント、スティーブ、トニー、そしてブルースと全員が緊張した。ソーは楽しそうに、「我らのために何を作ってくれるんだ、弟よ？」と、言った。

まるで意志の力で動かそうとでもいうように、ロキは手の中のナイフをじっと見つめた。それから手をさっと伸ばして――フルーツボウルからバナナを掴んだ。バナナをカウンターに置くと刻み始める。「パンケーキだ」と、いかにも敗れ去ったという声音で、彼が言った。

「これはほんとに美味い」と、しばらくののち、スティーブが言った。

「うんうん」ブルースが、バナナ・パンケーキをほおばりながら同意した。

「まさか上手いパンケーキを作ったからって本気でロキをここに住まわせるつもりじゃないよな？」と、クリントが言った。

誰も答えなかった。みな食べるのに忙しいのだ。「だがこの試練はお前が出したものではないか、バートン！」と、三皿目をきれいに平らげたあとに、ソーが抗議した。

「ミモザを作ってくれたりしないよな？」と、トニーがロキに聞いた。

「もしくはスクリュードライバー」と、ナターシャが口を挟む。

ロキはしかめっ面でカウンターの表面を見おろしていた。六人のアベンジャーズのパンケーキを一度に焼くにはグリルが小さすぎたので、魔術を使ってカウンターの全面を熱くして焼けるようにしていたのだ。「なにか自然災害やちょっとした戦など、どこかでヒーローぶる用はないのか？」と、苦々しげに言う。一瞬おいて付け加える。「私が支援できるような」

「今のところはないな」と、スティーブが言った。

全員のコムが一斉に鳴った。「アベンジャーズ！ アッセンブル！」トニーがソーの声で作成したリングトーンだ。ソー以外の全員が非難がましくスティーブの方を見た。そのソーは、まるでサンタがたったいまやってきたみたいにスツールから飛び降りた。「来い、弟よ！」と、彼が言った。「この召集に我らは共に応えようぞ！」

「胸が躍るよ」と、ロキが言った。単調に。

現れたDr.ドゥームがぎょっとした。彼のロボット軍は州間高速道路95号線に向かって着実に行進している。「ロキ！ 何をしているのだ？」と、憤然と問い質す。「我らは盟友ではないのか？」

「我が弟はお前の様な輩とはもう並び立たぬぞ、悪漢」と、ソーが言った。武器にするため倒れた街灯を掴む。「さっさと去れ、さもなくばお前はオーディンの息子たち双方の怒りに合わせて直面することになるぞ！」

「私はスペルの影響下にあるのだ！」と、ロキがドゥームに向かって言い、前に躍り出てドゥームの両腕を掴む。「力を貸してくれ――この罪のない人々を救い降伏しろ！」それから両手をドゥームの胸に当てて、魔術の白い閃光でもってロボット軍隊の只中を抜けて戦場の向こうまで吹き飛ばした。

ドゥームは三十体のロボットの残骸の中からよろよろと立ち上がった。「貴様のこの裏切りは高くつくぞ、アスガルド人！」と、彼が鋭く言い放った。

「スペルの影響下にあると言ってるだろうが！」と、ロキが熱っぽく喚きたてる。「奴らの手助けなどしたくはない！ 私は――この手でおまえを止めたいのだ！」がちゃんがちゃんと音を立てて向かってくるロボットを吹き飛ばす。

「アスガルドのために！」と、ソーが雄叫び、街灯一振りで十体のロボットを叩き壊した。「行くぞ、弟よ、あの心なきマシーンをもののひとつと潰してくれようぞ！」

ロキはフラストレーションに叫びながら一体のロボットの脚を掴んで振りかぶり、他のロボット三体をぺちゃんこに叩き潰した。その残骸の山に一体めのロボットを放り投げて、魔術の爆発でもろともに燃やす。彼はロボット軍の真っただ中に飛び込んで、素手でロボットのジョイントを引き裂き始めた。

アベンジャーズの面々は戦場を見下ろす丘の上で立ち止まり、ロキとソーが一緒にロボット軍の中へ分け入っていくのを見ていた。「フム、」と、トニーが言った。それから腰を下ろした。

「何をしているんだ？」と、スティーブが言った。

「コーヒーブレイクさ」と、トニーが言った。「まず間違いなくあの二人だけで間に合ってると思うからな」

ソーとロキは、約一時間後に破壊されたロボットの山から現れた。ドゥームは雪辱と報復を誓いつつ飛び去っていた。ソーは跳ねるような足取りで歩いていて、ロキでさえ数百のロボットを引きちぎった後ではなんとなく不満も薄れているようだった。

「あの二人みたいに乱闘を好むのが健康的かどうか、僕にはよくわからないな」と、ブルースが言った。彼はトニーの隣に腰を下ろしていた。二人は”Words With Friends”をプレイしていた。（※スマホ版のモノポリーのようなゲーム）

「良き格闘を楽しんだのは久しぶりだ」」丘を登って来ながら、ソーが陽気に言った。「輝かしい戦いだったなあ、弟よ？」

ロキが渋々と言った。「良く戦った」それから目を見開いて、締上げられたような声で、憤然と言った。「正当な理由でな」

みなはドゥームを負かした祝いにアベンジャーズ・タワーに戻った。オリジナル・レイの店に寄っていつものピザとビールを手に入れてからだ。「じゃあ、まあ、いいだろう」店から出たときトニーがソーに言った。「今んとこロキはいてもいいぞ」

「私は嫌だ――他のところへ行くのは」と、ロキが言った。それから、しばらくして付け加える。「よかったらピザを持とうか？」そしてこれまで以上にぎょっとしているようだった。

＃

アベンジャーズ・タワー内をロキがうろついているのに一行が慣れるまでしばらくかかった。最初の頃は、ロキはほとんどの時間を使われてない部屋などに潜んで皆を避けていた。だがソーが彼を見つけ出してはチームと一緒に過ごすようにと引っ張り出すのだった。一、二週間後、ソーが少しさみしげに「我らの親交にそうよそよそしく振る舞わなければいいのにと願うのだ、弟よ」と、言った。「我が友たちはお前に対して心を開く用意ができていること、俺が請け合う」

「私の心はだな――やはり開かれているぞ」と、ロキが言い、食いしばった歯のあいだから付け加えた、「あんたの望むようにしよう」その後、彼は毎晩リビングルームの隅にうずくまるようになった。クリントが最初はただいびるつもりで彼におやすみ前のお話をせがんだのだが、その後は一種のルーティンに変わった。誰かがロキに話をせがむと、彼が素晴らしい話を語り、みなは息を詰まらせるほど笑い転げるか、あるいは子供のように泣きじゃくり、そしてソーはロキをハグし、そしてロキは「お前たち全員を嫌悪する」だの、「お前たちは私をバカにしているのか？」あるいは「お前たちはみな気が触れたのだ」といった滑稽なことを言い、それから付け加えて「もちろん、私は冗談を言ってるのだ。おかわりを注がせてくれ」そして全員が一緒に楽しく酔っぱらうのだった。

そんなかんじで三、四週間、時折散りばめられるヒーロー任務の支援もあり、アベンジャーズの面々もほとんど彼に慣れっこになってしまった。それにロキがアスガルド人らしい強さを持ち、ほとんど不死身で、優れたナイフ使いだというのを別にしても、魔術師はチームにとってすばらしく有用なメンバーだと判明したことだし。

「いいだろう、」一行が原子力によりパワーアップした殺人イカの攻撃の対処から戻ってきた晩に、トニーが言った ―― ネイモアが最後に現れ、イカはアトランティス人の監禁から『偶然に』逃げたのだと主張した。ハルクがその頭の上に『偶然に』網でぐるぐる巻きになったイカを落とした。

全員がかなりぐったりしていた。ロキはカウチの一つに長々と横たわり、微かに青ざめた顔をして天井に視線を据えていた。彼は巨大なウミヘビに変身して、イカを何匹か吞み込んだのだ。トニーは椅子からようやっと立ち上がると、ロキに同情してオーダーしたイカ料理の残骸を押しのけた。テーブルの上のコントロールパネルに寄り掛かる。「これはもう値すると思うんだよな、」と、彼が言った。「ジャーヴィス、六十三階をロキ用にして、それからキーカードを用意しようじゃないか」

「かしこまりました、サー」

ロキが首を巡らしてトニーをじっと見つめた。「何？」

再び椅子にどっかと座りながら、トニーは悠然と手を振った。「いやいや、ありがとうなんて言わないでくれ」と、彼は言った。「お礼なんて退屈だ。とにかくぶっこわさないでくれればいい。ま、ブルース以上にやらないでくれっていう」

「どうかしてるんじゃないのか？」と、ロキが言った。「まさにこのビルのウィンドウから私がお前を放り出したのを憶えているだろうな？ いったいぜんたいどうしてお前は――私に家を提供するほど寛大なのだ？」

ソーがトニーに向かってニッコリと笑った。「スターク、お前のもてなしはお前の名に名誉をもたらすぞ」

「ああ、わかってる」と、トニーが言った、得意げに。

「真面目な話、キミは」と、スティーブがロキに言った。「自分の手で勝ち取ったんだよ」身を乗り出して、ロキの腕をやさしくパンチする。

ロキは手を伸ばしてスティーブの――肩を掴んで、いかにも仲間同士らしく揺すった。「お前たちはみんな気が違っている！」と、ロキが言った。「――私の罪のすべてを許すなんて！ 私は誓って――全ての親切に報いる！」彼はスティーブの肩を離し、ほとんど絶望的にクリントの方を見た。「お前なら、この成り行きに何か異議があるだろう？」

バートンがしかめ面をして、嫌々そうに言った。「いいさ、あんたは使いでがある。あんたのケツに矢を一発お見舞いする権利はまだ持ってるけどよ。ここぞってときにくらうことがないなんて思ってもらっちゃ困るぜ」

ロキは歯をがしっと噛みしめた。一回。それから若干こわばってわいるものの、ぎゅうっと噛みしめるような喜びの笑みに変わった。

ロキがチームに加わったことを発表する記者会見がセットされた。ロキは、自分はそのような名誉には値しない、それにあれほど酷い目に合わせたひとたちに合わせる顔がないと、同席に反対した。だがメンバーが寄ってたかって彼をせっつき、しまいにはソーが彼を会見場の真正面に押し出し、自分はステージの横に立って勇気づけるように、そして希望に満ちた笑顔を浮かべているのだった。

「いいだろう、」と、ロキが林立するマイクに向かって凄んだ。「我ここに在り！ お前たちの世界を征服し、支配下に置くことを目論んだ者だ。そのことについては大変に申し訳ない」彼は部屋中を憎々しげに見まわした。「何でも聞くがいい、この――高潔なる知識の流布者たちよ」

集まったリポーターたちがただじっと彼を見つめる、気まずい沈黙が拡がった。

とうとう、Foxニュースからの特派員が手を挙げた。「アベンジャーズに加入されたわけですが、アメリカの市民権を申請するつもりですか？」

「もちろん市民権の申請などするつもりはない、この――偉大にして輝かしい国については」と、ロキが答えた。

「みんな、ソーとロキはアスガルドからの外交代表と見做されてるんだ」と、スティーブが声をかけた。「二人が自国の政府の一部なことを考えると、市民権を求めるとは思えないね」

「ロキ、読者のためにあなたのマジックのことをもうちょっと説明してもらえませんか？」と、リポーターのひとりが聞いた。「限度ってあるんですか？」

「私のパワーと脆弱性を説明すると思っているのか――悪人どもの耳に入るかもしれぬのに」と、ロキが言った。そして食いしばった歯のあいだから付け加えた。「お前たちの明らかな叡知によって理解できるものと確信しているが」

「ロキ、あなた独身？」と、USウィークリーのリポーターが呼掛けた。

「なにっ？」と、ロキが言った。

トニーが脇からヒューヒューと口笛を鳴らした。「ああ、こちらお一人様だよ、レディーたち」と、声をかける。

ロキは、他の質問にはどれも答えられなかった。記者会見を後にするその顔はかなり赤かった。「おや、かわいいじゃないか、恥ずかしがってるぞ」と、トニーがブルースに言った。

「恥ずかしがってなどいない！」と、ロキが唸った。「私は――」と、言いかけてウォルドーフの出口を出ると突然立ち止まった。商売っ気のある街頭の物売りが裏口の外に店を開き、アベンジャーズのTシャツやぬいぐるみを売っていたのだ。ロキのぬいぐるみもすでに店頭に並べている。商売は活発に進行中だ。ワゴンの前では小さな男の子がロキのぬいぐるみをしっかりと胸に抱きしめ、母親がその代金を払っている。

「なんと、これはひとつ手に入れねばなるまい」と、晴れやかに笑みながらソーが言った。「見てみろ、弟よ、兜は取り外し可能だぞ」

ロキはその場にいる全員から後退った。「私の軍隊は千人のモータルを虐殺したんだぞ、まさにこの都市で！」と、彼が言った。「どんな狂気に憑りつかれたら――」そこで言葉を切った。彼はゆっくりとこうべを廻らせてソーを見つめた。「あんた、私だけに魔術を掛けたわけじゃないな」と、彼は言った。「あんたはミッドガルド全体をこのスペルに縛り付けたな。その魔女とやらにいったい何を頼んだのだ？」

ソーはロキに向かって確信が持てなさげに瞬いた。「俺が頼んだのは、お前が罪を贖うべしと、そしてお前のなした悪のすべてを償うようにと」と、彼が言った。それからしばらく考えた。「そしてそのお返しにお前も許されるべきだと頼んだ」と、彼が付け加えた。「そして、お前の才に相応しい栄誉を再び見いだせるようにと」

ロキは彼をまじまじと見つめた。ソーが、微かにまごついた表情で見つめ返した。そうしてから言った。「ああ！ それからだな、再びお前が俺の傍に並び立つよう頼んだ。そして我が友たちから歓迎されることを。それからまた――」

「言い換えると、」と、さえぎって、コントロールされた声音でロキが言った。「あんたは一ダースもの半ば矛盾した願いをし、そのほとんどがこの世のモータルの心と記憶を捻じ曲げずには不可能で、しかもムジョルニアのパワーのすべてをそこに掛けたというのだな」

「そうなのかな？」と、ソーがきょとんと言った。

「この――愚か――しいまでに愛すべき――！」と、ロキが叫んだ。「信じられない、あんたがそんなにも――素晴らしいことを私のためにしてくれたなんて！」

ソーが彼に向かってニッコリとした。「弟よ、お前を救うためなら、俺は遥かにそれ以上のことをやると知っているはずだぞ」と、ソーが言い、手を伸ばしてロキの顔を両手で包みこみ、キスした。

「むむむううむむうむむむむむむむううう！」と、ロキが言った。腕を激しく振りまわしたあとにソーの肩に落ち着かせる。彼は息を喘がせながら身を引き離した。ソーがロキをうっとりと見つめる。ロキが猛然と睨みつける。「教えてくれ、」と、抑制された調子でロキが言った。「教えてくれ、兄上、まさか頼んだりはしなかっただろうな。私が愛を見出すだのなんだのといった――優しく思いやりのある願いを」

「お前は孤独が過ぎるとよく思っていたが？」と、ソーが言った。「お前が思い出させてくれたが、そういば確か俺は――」

ロキは頭を抱えてうめき声を上げた。ソーがそっと優しい笑い声をあげ、ロキの顎を捉えて情熱的にまたキスした。ロキは彼を噛んだ。それから噛んだところを激しく吸って焦らし、ソーが喘ぎ、欲望に半ば目を閉じて身をブルッと震わせた。

「ああもう！」身を捩ってもぎ離しながら、ロキが言った。「だめだ！ あんたとファックするつもりはない――こんな公の場所では」彼の目は恐怖に見開かれた。「あるいは決して！」と、付け加える。「あんたが心から望んでいると確信しない限りはな。そうであってもだ！ 私がちゃんと、そして堂々とあんたに求愛した時を除いて！」何か付け加えようと口を開き、それからぴしゃりと閉じて横を向き、業者に向かって言う、「そのすばらしい作品を購入してもいいだろうか？」

彼は人形をソーに贈った。ソーは幸せに光り輝きながらその人形を片腕に抱え、タワーへの帰り道ずっとロキの手を握っていた。

＃

「お前たちはみな魔法に掛けられているのだ」と、ロキが言った。

みなが疑わしげに彼を見つめた。

「なあ、いいか」立ち上がって、ロキの肩に手を置きながらトニーが言った。「マジックに関しちゃこのへんにいる誰よりもキミのことを信頼してる、だけどこれはさ、キミの罪悪感から来てるんじゃないかって思うんだよな、いいかい。魔法に掛けられてなくても僕たちはキミのことを気に掛けられるさ」

ロキが口を開き、それから言葉の代わりに深い息を吐いた。「聞くんだ、」と、抑制された調子で言う。「このスペルを継続させることは許されない。時間が経つにつれ、その効果はさらに広がり、お前たちの認識と思考により深く入り込んでいく。それには代償があるのだ。ソーの心が最悪を引き受けているが、彼はまた最も強い者だ。そしてお前たちがその後に続くだろう。その次には、お前たちが身を挺して守っているモータルたちだ。すぐに、お前たちは現実を把握できなくなる。あまりに多くの思考を解きほぐされ、まやかしを突っ込まれたからには」

「ロキ、」と、ナターシャが言った、「私たちが汚染されてるってあなたが考えてるのは分かった。だけど、私たちが持ってるっていうそのまやかしの思考って何？」

「私がお前たちの愛する友だという考えだ！」と、ロキがナターシャに向かって叫んだ。「もちろんそうでありたいと思っているが」と、付け加える。「だが私はそうではない。私が犯した全ての酷い犯罪のためにな！」彼の表情は荒々しかった。

「私達みんなそうよ」と、ナターシャが言い、そうだそうだと頷いているみんなの顔を見回した。「あなたの方こそ自分のまやかしの感情に苦しんでる可能性の方が高いって思わない？」

ロキは何度か口を開け閉めした。なんの言葉も出てこなかった。ソーが立ち上がり彼に近付き、ロキを腕の中へ引き入れた。「来い、弟よ」と、そっと優しく言う。「お前の心にしがみついている邪悪の影を放すのだ」大きな手でロキの首を掴み、またも優しくキスする。「俺と褥を共にせぬというのなら、共に鍛錬に行こうではないか。激しい運動がお前の憂鬱を取り去るであろう」

彼がもう一度ロキにキスし、背を撫でた。ロキが、まるでもったいぶった猫のように、半ば嫌々ながらその手に身を寄せ、それからビクッと身を引いた。「これだけはよく聞くんだ、とにかく」と、ロキは言った。「スペルが臨界点に引き寄せられる徴候があるはずだ――お前たちの臨界点にな。それを目にしたときには、お前たちも私の言うことに耳を傾けるだろうよ」

「そうするとも、弟よ」と、ソーがなだめるように言った。

「いい加減にしろ！」と、ロキがぴしゃりと言った。「――それから撫で続けてくれ」そういう彼の顎はぐっと噛みしめられていた。目を逸らした彼の頬は紅潮していた。「では、鍛錬の部屋へ行くとしよう」

「ありゃ完全に降参するだろな」ウィンクしながら、トニーがクリントに向かって大きな声で言った。クリントがニカッと笑みを返した。

「あの二人が互いにまわりくどいことやってるのは実際キュートだよな」と、クリントが言った。

翌朝、クリントがタワーから飛び降りた。窓の外をおちていく彼を見たブルースが、ハルク化して外へ飛び出し、どうにか地面に激突する前に彼を捉えた。「あんたら一体何の話してんだよ、俺は大丈夫だって」経過観察室へ担ぎ込まれてチェックされている中、クリントは言った。「俺はホークアイだぜ、もちろん飛べるさ」

「飛べないね」と言うトニーの声音は、半ば自信なさげだ。

「だから言っただろう」と、腕組みをして立ったまま、ロキが言った。「スペルがクリントの心を壊しているのだ。彼が早かったのは私に対する憎しみがより強いからだが、すぐにお前たちの心もみな壊れる。いったい彼がそうなる危険を冒したいのか？」と、ロキはブルースに向かって頷いた。「我らはスペルを解除しなければならない」

ソーが鬱々と皆を魔女の家へと導いた。コネチカット海岸にある改装されたビクトリア朝の邸宅で、ローラ・アシュレイとマーサ・スチュワートで装飾されていた。彫り込まれた小さな表札にA・ウェルズとあった。「これが、」と、ロキがソーに向かっていった。「これがその、あんたが私を術に掛けるために頼った――輝かしくも寛大な魔術師の住処か」

「そうだ、」と、不幸せそうにソーが言った。「弟よ、お前が間違っているかもしれないでは――」

「私は間違えていない！」と、ロキが言った。

その魔女、スラリと背が高く、きちんとしたブロンドのショートヘアに暖かい青い瞳をした女がドアを開けて陽気に言った。「まぁ、皆さんお目に掛かれて嬉しいわ。さあ入って！ お茶を入れますから。それともシェリーのほうがいいかしら？」

「ここへ来たのはムジョルニアのためだ、魔女め」と、ロキが言った。「それからお前の――極めて巧みなスペルの件だ。お前はいったい何を考えていたのだ？」

「あらあら、お腹立ちね」と、魔女が言った。「あなたたち本当に中へ入ってお茶を飲んだ方がいいと思うわ」

「来いよ、ロキ」と、トニーが言った。「失礼じゃないか」

我知らず魔女の後について家の中へ入っていきながら、ロキが肩越しにトニーを睨んだ。「座って、座って」みなをリビングルームへ案内した彼女が言った。そこはふかふかのカウチと丸いサイドテーブルがいくつも所狭しと置いてある部屋で、コーヒーテーブルがあるべき場所には、貝殻でデコレーションされたきちんとした小さな祭壇が据えてあった。ムジョルニアがその上に置いてあった。カウチに腰を下ろしながら、ソーが思い焦がれるようなため息をついた。

みんなが膝の上に危なっかしく乗せている磁器のカップとソーサーに彼女が紅茶を注ぎ、焼き立てのスコーンを廻した。「それからどうかアリソンと呼んでくださいな。率直に言って、あなたに会えて少し驚いてるの」やはりカップを手にして座った彼女がロキに向かって言った。

「いったい自分が何を――いとも鮮やかに――やっているか分かっているのか？」と、ロキがぴしゃりと言った。

「あら、もちろんですとも」と、彼女が言った。「かなりきちんとした仕事ぶりだったでしょ、自分で言わせてもらえればね」

「お前の大事なヒーロー達を殺してしまうことになるぞ」と、チームの面々を身振りで示しながら、ロキが言った。全般的な合意により、ブルースはクリントと共に後に残っていた。トニーは眉間に小さなしわを寄せてカップの中を覗き込んでいるし、ナターシャは遠い目をして窓の外を見ていた。スティーブは約二分のあいだに三個目のスコーンを食べていて、床にかすを撒き散らしていた。ソーはただもうムジョルニアを恋しげに見つめていた。

「そうよね、」と、アリソンが言った。「で、みんなが逝っちゃったらあなたが最後のアベンジャー、それにあなたはすでに誰からも愛されてる。そうなったらあなたが世界をその手に納めるのはそんなに難しくないはずよ」

ロキがまばたきした。

スティーブが四個目のスコーンから顔を上げた。「待った、何だって？」と、言った。

「気にしなくていいのよ、ハニー」と、彼女が言った。「シナモン・スコーンを食べてみて、私のお気に入りなのよ」

「オーケイ」そう言って、スティーブがバスケットからひとつ取った。

ロキが皿を置いて立ちあがり、ムジョルニアのところへ行って見おろした。「私はお前を甘くみていた、」と、ゆっくりと言う。「お前はソーを騙してやらせたのだな？」

「正直言って、彼、とっても簡単だったわ」と、彼女が言った。「彼、本当にあなたの心を入れ替える方法を求めてたんだもの」

ロキが振り向いた。ソーはいまだにムジョルニアを見つめていた。ロキが手を伸ばして、ソーの顎を少し上向けた。ソーは幻惑され何も見えてない目と曖昧な笑顔でロキを見上げた。「ああ」と、ロキが言った。「そうだろうな」魔女の方を向く。「それで、この寛大さに対してお前はどのような報酬を欲しいのか？」

「あら、そこがスペルのあなたが愛を見つけるって部分になるのよ」と、彼女が言った。「あらゆる王様に王妃が必要だろうって見当つけたのよ」彼女が明るく洗練された笑みを彼に向けた。「そして不死の黄金のりんご以上に素晴らしい結婚式のプレゼントなんてないじゃない？」

「あぁ、」と、ロキが言った。「王国一つに対すれば大した対価ではないな。チャーミングなレディとの婚姻か」と、彼女に向かって軽く頭を下げた。彼女が微笑み返し、会釈した。「そしてイドゥンの果樹園からリンゴを一つ――アスガルドの王子の方がモータルの魔女より簡単に手に入れられる」

「あなたがそう感じてくれればいいと願ってたのよ、考える機会があなたにあった時にはね」と、彼女が言った。「そりゃ少し癪にさわったことでしょうけど――あなたのお兄さんに山ほど願いを唱えさせた後にやっと始められたんですもの。でもいったんお兄さんが死んだら、そのへんは私がふるいにかけられるはずだわ。もちろん、リンゴを手に入れた後で、だけど」

「そう、」と、ソーを見おろしながらロキが言った。「あんたが探していた結末とはちょっと違うようだな、兄上、あんたが自分の欲望に私の意志を結びつけると決めたときからすると？」と、そっと言った。「異議を唱えるつもりはないか、今？」

少し曖昧に眉を寄せながら、ソーがロキを見上げてまばたき、それから言った。「お前は――お前は幸せになるのか？」 言葉を切ってしばらく考え、それから満足したように頷いた。立ち上がり、ロキの両肩を掴み、キスする。「お前は寛大かつ能く統治するだろう」と、しみじみと言う。「そしてこの魔女はお前にとって素晴らしいレディとなるだろう」

ロキは唇を固く引き結んで、立ったままソーを見ていた。「そう、」と、魔女に向かって言う。「本当に見事な出来栄えだ。手を出してくれ、ソー」と、そう言い、ソーの手を取ってムジョルニアの柄に置く。

「ロキ――」と、ソーが言った。

ロキがソーに向かって、冷ややかに笑んだ。「私を信じろ、兄上」と、そっと言う。「そして振るうんだ」

「いったい何をしているの？」と、飛び上がりながらアリソンが言った。

「お――お前が確信しているなら」と、沈痛な面持ちでソーが言った。

「ああ」と、ロキが言い、ソーがムジョルニアを祭壇から持ち上げ、思いっきり振り下ろした。

＃

トニーが屋根の大きな部分を押しのけて姿を現し、かつては家であった残骸の山の中からよろめき出てきた。出てきた穴に助けの手を伸ばす。スティーブは盾で梁を支えていた。ナターシャが這い出てきた。「おい、大丈夫か？」と、彼が言った。

「微妙なところね」数か所の傷から流れている血を拭いながら、ナターシャが答えた。トニーとナターシャが屋根を支えているあいだに、スティーブが体を引っ張り上げた。

ソーがムジョルニアを先に飛び出して来て、家の塊りが吹っ飛んだ。ザクッという音を立てて着地する。「我が友よ、怪我はないか？」と、彼が言った。

「ちょっと吐き気がする、」と、スティーブが言った。「だけど間違いなくスコーンのせいだよ」

みなが振り向いた。ロキがちょうど屋根を抜けてきたところだった。彼は魔女の体を、首根っこのところを掴んで運んできた。その首はあり得ない角度に曲がっていた。ロキが魔女をみなの足元に放り出し、一同を眺めまわした。しばらくのあいだ、誰も何も言わなかった。ずいぶん長いあいだ。

「お前たち全員の助けができて、そしてこの邪悪な魔女の罠からお前たちを救えて、実に嬉しい」と、ロキが言った。

全員がじっと見つめた。「あー、」しばらくしてからトニーが言った。「本気じゃないんだろ」少し間を置く。「だろ？」

「もちろん違う」と、ロキが言った。「このみじめったらしい、心の弱い愚か者たちめが」目を閉じてうっとりと微笑む。

「ちょっと待った、」と、スティーブが突然言った。「キミ、僕らを助けてくれたじゃないか」

「付随的にというだけだ」と、ロキが冷たく言った。「この私が、死を恐れるがあまり己が世界全体を裏切るようなモータルにこの身を結びつけるなどでも思っているのか？」彼が鼻でせせら笑った。「これ以上、私からの好意は期待しないでもらいたい」と、付け加える。「それから、あんた、親愛なる、言葉に表せないほど愚かな兄上よ、」とソーに向かって吐き捨てる、「この次あんたが私をあんたの意に縛り付けようなどと試みようものなら、竪琴で腹を裂いてやるからな」

「ロキ！」と、ソーが呼掛けたがすでに遅かった。ロキは消えていた。

クリントとブルースがクインジェットでみんなを拾いに来た。「じゃ、俺たちみんな同意見だな」と、血の気が失せて吐き気を催しているような顔のクリントが言った。「この四か月間はひどい夢だったんだってな、だろ？ そうじゃないなんて言わないでくれ」

アベンジャーズ・タワーの回りをジャーナリストたちが十重二十重に取り巻いていた。全てのニュース・チャンネルが、なぜアベンジャーズがロキをチームに入れたのかその理由を糾弾するストーリーを流しており、それに続くストーリーはロキが全世界に向けてマインドコントロールを行使したかどうかをあれこれ推察している。タワーに入っていくリムジンのスモークウィンドウから、ソーは外を見ていた。タワーの前の歩道の小さな篝火でロキのぬいぐるみが燃やされていた。

「お前たち皆に心の底から詫びなければならぬ」みなが揃ってリビングルームに腰を落ち着けたとき、ソーが言った。フューリーがジェットの中で事情聴収を行い、これからシールドがRPを担うことになっていた。「俺の愚かさがお前たち皆の上に破滅をもたらすところであった、そしてお前たちの王国にも」

トニーが酒を注ぎ、テーブルの上をソーの方に向かって滑らせた。「キミはうまく操られたんだ、」と、言う。「そんなに自分を責めるなよ」

＃

問題は、だ。スペルは破れたものの、効果が全て蒸発したわけではないというところだ。ロキは何カ月も皆の脳に押し込まれていたのだ。ロキはもういないというのに、今じゃみんな彼が周りにいることに慣れきってしまっていた。一件から三日後、アベンジャーズはヒドラの秘密基地を暴くためにアマゾンへ派遣された。トニーがクインジェットと並んで飛びながら、インカムに向かって、「ロキ、正門に着くまで僕らを隠しておいてくれ、それから北の塔を頼む、いいな？」そして皆、半拍子ほど返事を待っていたあとにスティーブが突然、「彼はいないんだ！ 僕らはステルスじゃない――」と言いかけたところでヒドラ基地が彼らめがけて弾幕を浴びせかけ始めた。

彼らは戦い抜き、任務を終わらせ、そしてよろよろとベースに戻ってきた。そこではもっとひどかった。ロキの嫌味な発言の数々を失って拡がる沈黙は、最悪の敵の不在という感じではなかった。それはまるで友人を失ったような感じだった。チームの一部を失ったような。

彼らは皆、大丈夫なフリをしていた。まったくなんてことない、ロキがいなくて寂しいなんてちっとも思ってない、というフリをして座っていた。なぜって、いったいどんな類のあほうがロキの不在を残念がるだろう、ま、ソーは例外だが。そのソーは大丈夫なフリなどまったくせずにカウチにどっかりと座り込み、涙目で６缶パックの山を次々と空けていた。

ロキがバルコニーにドンと着陸した時、皆がさっと顔を上げた。例外はソーで、彼はぐったりと座り込んでいた（彼はビールを飲み尽くして、トニーの三十年物のマッカランに移っていた）。ロキがドアをぐいと開け、クールな傲慢な雰囲気を漂わせながら辺りを見回し、横柄に告げた。「お前たちの鋭い感知から逃れていた場合に備えて言っておくが、Dr.ドゥームが南極でロボット軍団を再建し、お前たちに向けて打ち上げる準備をしている」

「なんだって？」と、スティーブがしゃんと座り直した。

「ロキ！」勢いよく立ち上がりながらソーが言った。彼は足元がふらついていて、だからコーヒーテーブルをすっ飛ばしてしまった。飛んでいったテーブルの端がブルースの顎の下を激しく直撃した。

「んがああああああああああ！」と、ハルクが咆哮した。

三時間後、みんなは塵芥に覆われたカウチの残骸に倒れ込んだ。かつてタワーの壁だった、マンハッタンを見渡すぽっかりと空いた穴にはコンクリートの破片と配線の塊りがぶら下がっていた。

「別の保険会社を買わなきゃだな」と、トニーが言った。瓦礫の下からマッカランを掘りだし――ボトルは割れていなかった――瓶の口から直接呷った。

スティーブはトニーの隣に座っていて、カウチの背にぐったりと首をもたせて天井を見つめていた。「待った、」と、彼が言った。苦労して座り直すと、部屋の向こうにいるロキを見る。「ドゥームがどうのって何だったんだ？」

ロキは少しどころではなくぼろぼろに見えた――ある時点でハルクが彼を掴まえたのだ、そしてそれはいつだってロキにとっていい結果には終わらない。かてて加えて、彼は脇腹から矢を引っこ抜いているところだった。乱闘の終わりに矢が弓から放たれた直後にクリントが「気を付けろ」と叫んだが、彼はまた満足げに目を細めてロキを見ているからには、その一撃がどれほど偶発的だったかはなはだ怪しいものだ。ロキはクリントを睨み返していた。ソーの手がロキの腿にしっかりと置かれてロキをカウチに釘づけにしていた。さもなければ乱闘はすっかり終わっていなかったかもしれない。

「私が言ったとおりのことだ」と、ロキがぴしゃりと言った。「奴はロボット軍を再建している、そしてこのたび奴はロボットの建造になんとかしてマジックを組み入れているのだ。お前たち、あれを単に粉砕するというわけにはいかないぞ」

「最高だな、」と、またラッパ飲みしながらトニーが言った。「特大マジック・ロボット軍がこっちに向かってる、了解」

「いつここへ到達するの？」と、ナターシャが聞いた。

「一週間かそこらだ」と、ロキが言った。

「一週間だって？」スティーブが両手を顔に当てて深呼吸した。「オーケイ、」背を真っ直ぐに伸ばし、全員に向かって言う。「この件じゃ、僕らはファンタスティック・フォーを引っ張ってくる必要がある、たぶんX-MENも ――」

「いんや」と、トニーが言った。「楽勝さ」

「なんだって？」と、スティーブがトニーをじっと見た。

トニーがボトルをロキの方角に向かって振った。「キミもノるんだろ？ 特大マジック・ロボット軍退治を手伝いたくないなんて言ってくれるなよ。来いよ、以前のように楽しくやろうぜ」

全員がトニーを見つめ、それから反対側を見た。ロキの顔はまだ動かず、ほぼ無表情で唇はきゅっと引き絞られていた。その目がチラッと、突然一筋の希望をその顔をあらわにして背を伸ばして座り直したソーの方へ、向けられた。

「ロキ、」というソーの声は、張り詰めて必死だった。「ロキ、お前――」

ロキが皆に向かってせせら笑った。「私が、お前たち哀れな同胞団の言いなりになるなどと夢にも思うなよ、」と、彼が冷たく言った。「さもなくば、はらわたを鼻から引き抜いてやるからな」それから、わざとらしく肩をすくめる。「それはそれとして――」

＃おしまい


End file.
